smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Private Moments Under The Hat
"Private Moments Under The Hat" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. Story It was the day of Culliford and Lillithina's wedding, which was presided by Healer Smurf as the acting minister with Aristotle as the best man, Séamus as the escort of the bride, Muscles, Angus, and Pranky as the ushers, Molly as the matron of honor, and Paprika, Bonnie, and Trixie as the bridesmaids. It was such a beautiful day to see the last two of the three unmarried Smurfs finally be united as husband and wife, it made Aristotle feel a little sad that he would forever be without a mate of his own. The food prepared for the wedding feast by Baker and his kitchen crew was delicious, and the music performed by Composer and the Smurfs in his orchestra was so lively that neither Cully nor Lilly ever wanted to stop dancing. Every Smurf made a toast to the new couple at the end of the reception, hoping for the best blessings of love and family. "So are you going to smurf me over the threshold to our new home in the village?" Lillithina asked. "With my hands full of you, I'm not even sure that I can open the door," Culliford said. "Uh, here, let me help smurf open the door to your home," Gomer said. He raced ahead to Culliford's house as quickly as he could, stumbling a bit along the way, but getting there ahead of the married couple and opened the door for them. "You sure that you two can manage things in there alone?" Séamus asked. "Why, Séamus, that's not a smurfy thing to ask a married couple," Molly said. "We'll be fine, my friend, but thanks for asking anyway," Culliford answered. He carried his wife through the door as everyone cheered and Séamus closed the door behind them. "I'm sure that the two of them will have a smurfy time by themselves," Séamus said with a sly grin. "Just for that, you can go have a smurfy time by yourself," Molly said. "Oh, really, Molly...you don't think the girls would be that curious of what smurfs on with the newlywed couple?" Séamus asked. "Whether the other Smurfettes know anything about what me and you smurf behind closed doors is something you'll never know, my dear," Molly said with a knowing smile. "Great, now you're just making me want to smurf the secret out of you," Séamus said as they departed to their own house. "Honey, why are you still staring at the door?" Paprika asked as she noticed Muscles just standing there while everyone else headed to their homes. "Just thinking of our wedding night and how we were thinking that we wanted to smurf a family of our own someday, of how much you wanted a girl and I wanted a boy," Muscles said as he turned to look at her. "What I really wanted most of all was you, you big smurf," Paprika said. "Whether Mother Nature decides to bless us with a child or not is something that I'm leaving in her hands and Father Time's." "I guess I'm just disappointed that our wedding night didn't smurf anything besides us being closer together," Muscles said. "It made me feel less of a male Smurf to know that you wouldn't be smurfing my child yet." "It will happen someday, Muscles, as long as you don't stop loving me, because I sure won't stop loving you," Paprika said as she touched Muscle's face and felt his stubble, letting her hand reach under his hat. Muscles could feel himself getting stimulated to the point where he just took his wife into his arms and kissed her. ----- Alone in their new house, Culliford sat on the bed waiting for his wife to slip into her night clothes. "So what did you think of the wedding, my dear Lilly?" he asked. "The only thing I didn't like was that my Papa Smurf wasn't there to see me get married to you," Lillithina said. "It's just a shame that our parents didn't get to live long enough to smurf this happy moment." "I know how you feel about that, Lilly," Culliford said. "I think of my Papa Smurf leaving the village years ago on some mission that he never smurfed any Smurf about. He would have been happy to see his own son become something important in this village." "I think you may still become that important someone, if you just smurf yourself the chance," Lillithina said as she stepped out from behind the divider and slowly approached the bed. "I feel sorry for our friend Aristotle, Lilly, because he will have to smurf the rest of his life without someone to be his wife," Culliford said. "I'm sure that he will manage, Cully," Lillithina said as she sat on the bed next to her husband. "Just simply lie back and relax, and don't think about anything else in this moment." Culliford reclined on the bed and felt Lillithina's hand gently touch his face until it reached under his hat. "Ooooh, that really smurfs like it's getting me excited," he chuckled. "Don't be afraid, my love," Lillithina said in a low whispery voice as her other hand reached under his hat. "This is making my whiskers tingle," Culliford said. He could feel himself get so stimulated as his wife's hands continued to feel around his bald head until it had made his hat fall off. "Okay, now it's your turn," Lillithina said as she slowly ran her hands down to reach her husband's. Then he reached under Lillithina's hat with his hands and gently caressed her hair until it also made her hat fall off. And the two of them continued to kiss each other until the candle in their bedroom had burned itself out. ----- By morning there was a knock on the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Culliford Smurf, you have a breakfast in bed service smurfing to you," the Smurf on the other side of the door said. Culliford was the first to wake up, realizing that he was just sleeping in his underwear. He quickly put on a robe and went downstairs to see who it was. "Séamus!" "I figured the two of you would want to smurf a private breakfast together, so I had Baker smurf up something that I'm sure the both of you will enjoy...with a bottle of smurfberry wine, that is," Séamus said. Culliford took a brief look at the breakfast items under the steamers. "Yes, well, I'm surely grateful for you to smurf this to our doorsmurf," he hastily told Séamus as he took the trays from Séamus and placed them on the table inside his house. "I'm just curious, if you don't mind my asking...how was it between you and Lillithina...you know, the...," Séamus began to ask. "It was the best night that I have ever smurfed, Séamus," Culliford said as he quickly closed the door behind him. Séamus snorted at the reaction his friend gave him. "Well, I'm sure that he will more likely share it with his fellow Smurfs when the time smurfs," he said to himself as he wheeled the food cart away. Lillithina joined Culliford downstairs after she woke up, still wearing her night clothes. "Who was it that smurfed at our door just now?" she asked. "It was just Séamus delivering our breakfast, and just trying to smurf into our business," Culliford said. "He's been smurfing that thing for the past dozen weddings or so, Cully," Lillithina said. "It's like he's hoping for something to happen." "You mean like us trying to smurf our own children?" Culliford asked. "That's exactly what I mean," Lillithina answered. "Muscles was so disappointed that he couldn't smurf a child on his wedding night, it made him feel like Mother Nature was holding out on him." "Muscles isn't the kind of Smurf who takes things against his own masculinity so lightly," Culliford said. "I guess not being able to smurf any children yet has gotten most of the married Smurfs on edge." "It's just that with Muscles, and with most of the male Smurfs here, being a Papa Smurf seems like the thing that will prove themselves to be male Smurfs in any Smurf's eyes," Lillithina said. "I'm afraid that you might end up blaming me that I'm not smurfing you any children." "Lilly, this is just the beginning of our marriage," Culliford said. "I'm sure that we'll someday smurf children of our own." "But what if we don't?" Lillithina asked. "What if our love for each other is just all that we have smurfing on between us?" Culliford touched her face. "We'll smurf that bridge when we come to it together. Right now, let's enjoy the moments that we now have together as a married couple." And so the two of them kissed each other. "You think we can spend the rest of the day smurfing under each other's hat again?" Culliford asked. "Let's see how long it will take for our hats to smurf on this time, Cully," Lillithina responded as they continued to kiss. "Uh, Cully...what about our breakfast?" "We'll smurf to it when we get hungry enough," Culliford answered. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Wedding stories Category:Papa Smurf's past stories